Waiting for Hank...
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Waiting for Hank... 'is the twelfth chapter of ''Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has two different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Connor. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Waiting for Hank..., with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. # In the Zen Garden # Find Amanda #* Find Magic Stone - side option #* Check the Graves - side option - only if Connor previously died in The Hostage and/or The Interrogation. # Talk With Amanda # Arrive at Police Station # Find Lt. Anderson #* Hank Arrives #** Hank Storms Out #* Wait for Hank #** Examine Hank's Desk #*** Learn about Hank #** Read Ivanoff Says "Niet"! #** Follow Hank in Fowler's Office #** Read Famous Painter Dies - only if Carl Manfred died in Broken. #** Read Robotic Parenting - only if Carl Manfred didn't die in Broken. #** Explore the Station #*** Talk With Carlos' Android - only if the android was saved in The Interrogation. #**** Carlos' Android Self-Destructs - cross-chapter impact: his body becomes available in Last Chance, Connor. #*** Talk with Gavin # Talk to Hank # Examine Files # Talk About the Case # Hank is Mad #* ''Hank Got a Lead'' - only if Kara didn't die in Stormy Night. #* ''Hank Left to Get Lunch''' - only if Kara died in Stormy Night. Cross-chapter impacts * If Todd Williams is alive after Stormy Night, he will be inside the Police station to file a report of Kara attacking him. *If Carlos Ortiz’s HK400 survives the interrogation, Connor can ask it questions again, but it will kill itself. *If Carlos Ortiz's HK400 killed itself and Connor in the interrogation, it is possible to see traces of their evaporated Thirium when entering and scanning the interrogation room. Relationship Changes Amanda *Connor failed to find the deviant in Partners *Connor was killed by the deviant during the interrogation *Connor failed to get the confession out of the deviant and survived The Interrogation *Connor got the confession out of the deviant and survived the interrogation *Picking "indifferent" when asked about the best approach with Hank *Picking "friendly" or "adapt" when asked about the best approach with Hank Hank *Connor was killed by the deviant during the the interrogation *Inquiring about "dog" when talking to Hank *Inquiring about "music" when talking to Hank *Inquiring about "basketball" when talking to Hank *Inquiring about "anti-androids" when talking to Hank *When Hank gets angry with Connor (unmissable) Software Instability *Selecting "compassionate" when talking to Carlos Ortiz's HK400 had it survived the interrogation Public Opinion *Listening to the CTN TV news report on the television in the break room after talking to Gavin Attention to Detail Things you can do with little to no story impact: * Things Connor can do while Hank is in Fowler's office: ** Go into the men's room, look in the mirror, adjust his tie ** Go into the empty observation room for interrogation ** Look at a briefing in progress in an adjacent room Notes *Connor can view Markus'(android without a picture) and North's case files when he looks up the files in DPD central station. *This chapter bears a few similarities to the chapter "Welcome, Norman" from another Quantic Dream game [https://heavyrain.fandom.com/wiki/Heavy_Rain ''Heavy Rain]. **Both Norman Jayden and Connor can wait in the lounging area of the police stations. **Both Norman and Connor can talk to their partners but the small talk annoys them except Connor can keep talking to Hank whereas Norman doesn't talk to Carter Blake after he tells him he has "work to do". de:Auf Hank warten... ru:В ожидании Хэнка... Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters Category:Article stubs